futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United Republic of North America
The United Republic of North America '''(URNA, RNA, or '''The Republic) is a country spanning most of the North American Continent, excluding Greenland. It includes the former countries United States of America, Canada, Mexico, Guatemala, most of former Central America, and many Island Nations in the Caribbean. As of 2150, it is the Largest Country by Area. It is the 4th most populous country. History In 1776, the United States was first founded. In 1810 and 1867, the countries of Mexico and Canada were founded. These were the 3 largest countries before the URNA was founded. Following World War II, the United States became one of the most powerful countries. When World War III started, the U.S.A sided with the Allies against the Gwon. After the end of the war in 2030, North American Nations, largely with the exclusion of the Caribbean and Canada, were largely struck by Poverty. This lead to the founding of the North American Union in 2032, a agreement between most North American nations to help eachother. By 2050, America and Mexico had regained their power, but were still not the strongest country in the world. Following the Bermuda Conflict, the Union was reformed. During the early 2070s, the Asian War occured, which led to many Asian countries losing ground. When it concluded in 2082, the United Republic of North America was a concept offered by North American Nations, and completed in 2088. URNA thrived. On 2099, the Billionth individual was born. Government The URNA is governed by a board of 11 Individuals from the Regions (one from the Forest Regions) elected by Each Region every 10 years. The Council of Leaders, as they are called, make most of the Legal Decisions for the state. However, 3 members of the group are under a secret "Ethics Authority". The Members of the EA are sworn to secrecy, and aren't known to any members of the Council or the general Public. The EA is only active when there is a crisis or unethical event occuring, and have the power to overthrow the Council when necessary. A citizen aged 17 or over can publish a "Write". The Write is usually restricted to the State or, in rare cases, Region. If the write gets 2,000 signatures within a set amount of time, usually 3 months, it will go on to become a "Note". The Note is nationwide and must get 25,000 signatures within 12 months, 50,000 within 9, 100,000 within 5 months or 250,000 within 2 months. A Write/Note is usually a request to the Council, for example requesting a Law or Action, and once a Note receives enough signatures it is brought to the Council. If a Note isn't acted on, it is "Archived". A Archived Note can still be signed, and usually expires within a set amount of years. Any Archived Note with over 1,000,000 signatures is brought again to the Council. Laws in URNA are as follows: 1 - Weaponry for the use of Violence is prohibited. (Knives are permitted for Kitchen Use; Pepper Spray and Tasers are permitted for Self-Defense, but a license is required and must be renewed Annually. Firearms are permitted for the Police and Military). 2 - Stealing is prohibited. 3 - The illegal use of Drugs or Alcohol is prohibited. Drugs are permitted for Medical and, Rarely, therapy-based uses. One must be 20 to drink Alcohol, and must have a license. 4 - Racism, Sexism, and Discrimination is strictly prohibited. This includes for jokes or slurs, but is usually permitted in a private, friendly setting. 5 - All have the right to love and marry anybody with consent. There are no Religious, Class-based, or any other grudges to prevent a Marriage between two individuals. Forced Marriage is strictly prohibited. One must be above Legal Age to marry. Marrying someone below Legal Age is strictly prohibited. Same-Sex marriage is allowed. 6 - Abortions ''are ''permitted, but only when a justified reason is provided, usually for the healthsake of either the Child or the Mother. 7 - One can not be charged for medical care, except legal Drugs. 8 - Religions are allowed to be freely worshipped, but any use of it negatively or harmfully is strictly prohibited. No discrimination due to beliefs are allowed. 9 - Slavery is strictly prohibited, except when in Debt for illegal actions. 10 - It is not permitted to be Nude in public, except when Swimming or in Private places. 11 - One shall not deface any public property. 12 - All have the right to a fair trial. 13 - Any with a worth of 1,000,000 Credits is to commit to regular acts of Philantrophy. When breaking laws, one can usually get out with a Fine and a Rehabilitation. Violations of Articles 2, 3, 4, 8, 10, and 11 result in a Fine (Usually 1500 Credits for first offense) and rehabilitation. The prison system usually incarcerates on terms of 2-year, 5-year, 10-year, 15-year, 25-year, 50-year, and Lifetime sentences. A fair trial is held before Incarceration. There are no Death Penalties, but Lifetime Sentences are usually very high-guarded, and are treated as the equal. The main currency is the North American Credit. 1 NAC is roughly equal to $2.50 in old USD. Cards are Credit Cards that can be used more easily for exchanges. The Wealthiest individual is Raegan Star, an Actress and Country Singer with a rough worth of 59 Billion Credits. The Education System is split into Prime, which is from ages 4 up. Grades: 1 - Age 4. 2 - Age 5. 3 - Age 6. 4 - Age 7. 5 - Age 8. 6 - Age 9. 7 - Age 10. 8 - Age 11. 9 - Age 12. Subjects required for Prime School includes Math, Science and History. The rating system goes S-A-C-D-R-F. S=90% and up. A = 75% and up. C - 60% and up. D - 50% and up. R - 45% and up, and F is anything below 45. Each percentage adds to the General Grade. A score of 1000% is required at the end of the year for Grades 1-3. 2000% for 4-7, and 3500% for 8 & 9. One can take a Elect Course for extra percentage, which includes Music, Future Career Exploration, Programming, Art, and Home Economics. The next is Center School, which is usually for ages 13-17, and usually focuses on advanced versions of the subjects in Prime. Elective Courses are required, and one must start planning for their future. The final is the optional Study School, and is the equal of college. Here, one gains extra education for their career paths. The capital for the URNA is the Capital, located on the west coast of Upper America. Regions The URNA is split into 99 states, including Former Areas of Canada, U.S, and Mexico. Each former Central American country is a state. There are 3 High Regions, including : * Lower Republic (formerly Central America) * Central Republic (formerly Mexico and the USA) * Upper America (formerly Canada and Alaska) There are several more Regions within the Three High Regions, including : Upper America * Arctic Region (Northernmost Region. Most of the Baffin Islands and parts of the North Coast.) * Forest Region, sector One (The East side of Central Canada). * Forest Region, sector Two (To the west of Sect. 1). * Forest Region, sector Three (Parts of Alaska). * Far West (Aleutian Islands and part of the West Coast of Alaska). Central Republic * Western Region (the West Coast, and part of the western CR). * Central Region (Center of former America) * Lake Region (Around the Great Lakes, only in the CR). * Eastern Coast (the East Coast). * Desert Regions (desert regions of Mexico) * the Grass Region (grasslands of Mexico) Lower Republic * The Straight (most of Northern CA) * The South (the lower parts of CA) * The Outer Regions (most Islands) The purpose of Regions is to get general demographics of Areas of the Country, as well as for getting Council members from many States. Largest Cities Category:Underlord1271